Fun is in the Future
by Phoenixofmyth
Summary: Currently on hiatus: Imogen is Jack Frost's best friend, but only the other Guardians and Pitch know her secret. Pitch is back and corrupting other spirits to help him. The guardians try to get as many spirits as they can on their side, while Jack and Imogen try to find help elsewhere.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! This is my third story! This story has many OCs, just as a warning. There is a song that totally makes me want to write this: We won't be shaken by Building 429. I recommend reading this while listening to that song! It's a great song.**

**The first few chapters are very short, but I will try to make them as long as I can. **

**Also, I'd have to explain my RoTG theory about other spirits and different Guardians... But stay with me.**

**So here we go!**

* * *

The moon was the first thing she saw. It was so full that night,and so bright. It seemed to smile down at her, and chase away her fear. She was lifted out of the surface of the water and set on the ground.

She couldn't remember who she was. Or what she was doing there. Woods stretched on to her right, while a rocky cliff stood behind her. Where was she?

Something strange caught her eye. A bright green ribbon with a stick attached. It seemed to be made for holding. Was it hers? She stooped down to pick it up. As soon as she did, a streak of lightning flew from the sky and hit her hand. It made the ribbon shimmer with electricity. But oddly, she seemed perfectly fine. Stronger actually.

Rain began to patter all around her, and dark clouds she didn't notice before gathered in the night sky above her. They covered the moon, hiding its silver light. _I'm summoning it,_ she thought. A gust of wind came and lifted her up.

"Whoa!" She screamed. Another bolt of lightning hit her, making her even stronger. _I must be able to control winds and storms, _she thought. She flew on, snapping her ribbon and making a spark fly out of the end. She flicked it even harder. This time a whole jagged streak flew out the end. It was so beautiful, a yellow streak that could be a deadly weapon.

"YES!" She laughed. She kept flying onward, bringing the storm behind her.

Then she stopped abruptly.

A small village made of huts lay below her through the hazy rain. In the light of a burning torch, she saw two girls huddling together. "It looks like a bad storm sister. We should tell our chief," the taller of the two said.

She studied the two girls. They both he'd raven-black hair and tanned skin like her. They both wore dresses that seemed to be woven out of a grass, just like her. Did she know them?

"Do you think it will be as bad as lasts?"

"I hope not. But maybe. We should get inside."

She in front of the two girls and said,"Hello, where am I?"

"Hurry sister!" The taller girl shouted.

"Hey, can you answer my-" the shorter girl ran right through her.

She gasped, touching her stomach, wondering how the girl had walked through her. "Hey!" She shouted again, but the two girls slipped inside one of the huts, not even noticing she was there. There could only be one answer.

She was a ghost to them.

How, she did not know. She couldn't even remember herself. Now, she was apparently invisible and invincible.

Flicking her ribbon, she summoned wind and flew off, leaving the blowing storm behind her.

Her name was Imogen. How did she know that? The moon told her so. And that was only thing he ever told her for the next few hundred years.


	2. Chapter 2

Imogen groaned and flicked her ribbon, causing a yellow streak of electricity to fly out the end. Jack grinned and dodged her blast, but it made his snow-white hair stick out.

Jack was Imogen's best friend, but Imogen tended to get annoyed when he was around. He was the guardian of fun, but also was the spirit of winter storms, and had no right to be in _her_ thunderstorm.

"Jack, does it bother you that the northern hemisphere is in summer now? Shouldn't you be in Australia? Maybe New Zealand? That is a beautiful country."

Jack grinned."You know that hail is made of ice, right?"

"Yes, but isn't to warm for you?"

"No." Jack froze a rain droplet and watched it fall to the earth. "It's colder in the clouds."

Imogen smirked, making Jack laugh. "Done yet Frost?"

"If your uncomfortable, I can go."

Imogen sighed."My territory, my rules."

"Fine feisty cakes. You sure are stubborn."

"Well it is my storm!"

Jack grinned and flew in a southward direction. Imogen sighed and flew after him. "Jack I'm sorry. Did I make you mad?"

"No, no I understand. Your home turf, your rules. Just remember to not be so serious all the time, okay?"

"Serious?"

"Yes, you are the most serious person I've ever met. Well, you are a spirit, but that still means you were a person."

Imogen winced, thinking about the last few hundred years. She had only met Jack three years ago, right after the war with Pitch Black. It was hard figuring stuff out on her own, but after years of talking to different spirits and trying to talk to numerous psychiatrists(with no luck; after all she was invisible), Imogen was sure she had a handle in all the bells and whistles to being a spirit.

"Yes, but I'm not anymore. So can you please not talk about my personal feelings?"

"Yeah, I know what that is like. Bunny really slammed on me when I first became a guardian. He still gets under my skin sometimes. But yes, we can stop talking about it."

Imogen actually smiled. A smile from her was rare. Maybe that was because she was rarely pleased or happy. "Don't you have special guardian duties to get to?"

"Nada. That means I can do whatever!"

"Then what's that?" Jack looked up through the storm clouds and saw multicolored lights dance across the sky above. He gasped.

"Now do you have special guardian duties to get to?"

Jack nodded. "What the- why? Why now?" He looked at Imogen and shrugged. "Sorry, I have to go."

"But Jack-"

"North is calling us together. He only ever does that when it's serious. Especially with the Northern Lights."

Imogen nodded."Being a guardian must be very hard. I would never want to be one."

"Even if you had to?"

"Yes." Imogen shivered. "I really don't like the guardians. I think they're mean and selfish. Not you, of course."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "You think they are selfish?"

"Yes. And they are very mean."

"Imogen, you do not really know them. They can be pretty nasty when they have a reason to be."

Imogen snorted. "So not true. They were horrible to me."

"When did you meet them?"

"Years ago. Don't you have to be somewhere?"

"Oh right. Thanks for the reminder." Jack flew off.

"Meet at Burgess, right?" Imogen called after him.

"Yeah! See you in a few hours!"

* * *

Jack pressed onward toward the Pole. North obviously thought the situation was urgent enough to use the Northern Lights. Which meant it was really important he be there.

When he saw the comforting lights of the Pole ahead of him, Jack was a bit relieved and a bit anxious. After all, he had no idea why they were being called together, yet he always felt at peace with the other guardians of childhood. The cold wind felt so good after the hot, humid air where Imogen was. Jack was not sure he would be able stand being at Burgess later. Jamie would be surprised if he happened to be walking down the street while Jack flew overhead.

Upon entering the Pole, Jack was sure it was more serious than he thought. All the Yetis were running around in confusion. Dream sand snaked around corners and all over front room. Its source, Sandy, was above Jack by the globe. Jack could hear Bunnymund's loud voice screaming above him.

Jack floated up and settled on the railing right behind the giant rabbit and poked him in the back with his staff.

Bunnymund yelped and turned around to Jack laughing and pointing at Bunnymund's reaction.

"You will pay for that, Frostbite. Now that you are here, can we please get goin'?"

"Yes." North's Russian accent cut through the tension. "Now you all are probably-"

"Wait!" Jack yelled. Everyone turned and stared at him. "Where is Tooth?"

"Right here Jack," Tooth said, coming out from behind North. "How come you did not notice me?"

"I just didn't. North, continue."

"I called us together because it is even more serious than last time. The Boogeyman is back."

Jack had figured as much. But now, here?

"So what is more serious?" Tooth asked hurriedly.

"Well, it appears he is not alone. He seems to be gathering other spirits to his side."

"What?" The shout came from three guardians, and Sandy's mouth fell open.

"Yes. That is what Ninja told me."

Ninja was the spirit of stealth, and not a fun person to cross.

"Was she attacked?" Bunnymund asked.

"She was. She and a few others are sheltering here, but I was thinking we should call all of the spirits here. Just to keep them safe."

Jack immediately thought of Imogen. She was not going to be very happy.

"What if they resist? If they will not come?" Tooth asked.

"We will tell them they have to for their own safety."

"That could cause pandemonium and riots. What if some think joining Pitch is better?" Jack proposed. "We should face Pitch and get this over with quick."

"No Jack. We have to think through this," North said gently. "I believe they will come if they know about Pitch. We should hold a conference and tell them all Pitch's threats."

"But how can we round them up? They are scattered all over the world," Tooth asked.

"Send messengers."

"But we don't have messengers," Jack protested.

"I'm just throwing out suggestions."

"Suggestions that are impossible."

"Maybe if we sent out a signal- like the Northern Lights," Tooth said.

"That could work, but a signal all spirits would recognize as a distress signal?" North shook his head. "I'm not sure I have anymore ideas."

Sandy suddenly went crazy. A flag began waving over his head as he waved his arms rapidly back and forth.

"What?" North asked, confused.

Pictures popped above Sandy's head fast, too fast for anyone to read them. Jack caught a lightning bolt. Nothing else but a blur of sand.

"Thanks Sandy," Jack said miserably. If anyone had an idea, Sandy did. But no one ever knew what he was saying.

"Back to business. The others have formed a bond- they can tell eachother to come. The spirits, I mean." North finished with a satisfied look on his face. "Any objections?"

The guardians shook their heads.

"It is settled. We will tell those already gathered to get the word out to come here by tomorrow."

Just then the door downin the main workshop banged open. Phil the Yeti charged in and ran as fast as he could up the stairs. He started rambling something in Yeti language off to North.

"Another one? Bring her in."

"What, an attack?" Jack asked.

"Yes," North answered quietly as the young spirit came up towards the globe. Jack gasped.

Imogen, in her black MIT sweatshirt(stolen), dark jeans that were ripped at the knees, her black hair with little sparks of electricity running through it flowing to her waist. Her ribbon was rolled up in her sweatshirt pocket, like it normally was, but the end stuck out. Jack could see it was not charged.

"Imogen?" He said in shock. "What happened?"

Her voice trembled. "Pitc-ch. He came for me."


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm back with the third chapter! I'm not getting as much reviews and likes as I would like... So if you like this, please review! Like too! It means a lot to me. If you don't like it, please tell me where I need to improve.**

* * *

They moved into North's private workshop, away from the loud noises caused by the Christmas toys. Poor Imogen was still shaking, and not to excited to share her story. Jack felt really bad for her; she just encountered the Nightmare King and now was talking to the guardians she didn't like.

North closed the door, shutting out all of the noises outside."So what happened?" He addressed Imogen.

Imogen shuddered and collapsed to the floor. She sat indian style and smoothed her ribbon before answering."Well, if you are all so eager to know."

"We need to know," Tooth said gently, patting Imogen's shoulder.

"I went back to Burgess to meet Jack. That's our meeting place. Anyway, I had just settled down by the pond to wait when I heard this voice."

* * *

The sun warmed Imogen as she sat down. Jack would be back soon to tell her what was wrong. _Settle down, Imogen, _she thought.

All of a sudden right in her ear, someone chuckled.

Imogen whipped around, jumping into the air and grabbing her ribbon out of her sweatshirt pocket. The Nightmare King was standing at the edge of the pond, laughing."Oh Imogen. Are you that afraid?" He taunted.

Imogen began to throw off sparks."No. But you do have a talent of sneakiness."

Pitch bowed."Why thank you," he said smoothly. Too smoothly.

"Now get your creepy self out of here."

"I do not take orders from little girls."

"_Little girls? _Seriously? Do you not see that I am NOT little? I am more powerful than you think Pitch. Powerful enough to blow you into next year."

Pitch chuckled."Tsk, tsk. I'd like to see you try."

Imogen summoned hurricane-force winds. Leaves began swirling around in mini-tornadoes."Let's see you do this."

"This is not a game. Although seeing this happen at the pole when you blast the guardians into dust would be nice."

Imogen was so startled the gales blew away."What? Blast into dust?"

Pitch smiled."The guardians, yes."

Imogen snorted."Really? I'd rather do it to your fat face."

The grin was swiped off Pitch's face."I simply suggest you join me to bring them down. I may even spare your friend Jack."

Imogen finally got why he came."Bring the guardians down? Never. You are evil and I will get in the way of eternal darkness."

Pitch sighed."Fine then. But if you want to reconsider-" he melted into the ground.

Imogen shook her head."Reconsider," she murmured."What a dork." She flew down to the edge of the pond again.

"I thought you might say that."

Imogen swung around. Pitch was standing behind her with a whole army of nightmares behind him. They snorted and stomped on the ground, ready to charge at their master's command.

Pitch laughed at Imogen's fear."I thought I would introduce you to some friends."

"You lead a sorry life if these are your friends."

Pitch just laughed again."You will be sorry you don't join me Imogen."

All at once, the nightmares rushed forward.

* * *

Imogen took a shaky breath."I've never felt so much fear before."

The guardians stared at her in shock. Why would Pitch do this? It made no sense.

North broke the cruel silence."Well, we are all happy to see you okay. If Pitch really is attacking spirits directly, we need to get the message out. Tell the others to go out and alert the other spirits immediately. Tell them to gather here. We can't let Pitch win this one."

"WHAT?" Imogen blurted out.

North looked at her in confusion while Tooth explained."You are going to have to stay here for your own safety."

Imogen blanched."No. I am a free spirit, not meant to be cooped up in a hideout waiting for my worst nightmares to come true."

"But nothing will happen here," Bunnymund protested.

"Exactly! I hate waiting for nothing to happen. What do I do here while waiting for Pitch to rule the world with fear? Nothing but stand by and do nothing. I'm not going to let that happen."

North touched her shoulder with a gentle hand."Imogen, leave this war to us. You just need to stay away from Pitch."

"I'd rather help."

"But you can't."

"Why?"

"Because ya can't !" Bunnymund yelled.

"Look, Imogen, it might be better if you stay anyway. We know Pitch is after every spirit he can get." Jack looked deep into her eyes. Pleading."He's after you and everyone else. We showed him he can't beat us alone. He is looking for help anywhere. He is very desperate."

"Not as desperate as you it seems," Imogen muttered. Bunnymund glared at her, making Imogen make a face at him.

"Why ya little-" Bunnymund began to say, but Tooth laid a gentle hand on his shoulder."Calm down, both of you."

Phil the Yeti banged the door open, making everybody jump. North yelled,"How many times have I told you to knock?"

Phil made some noises and North nodded."Good. Tell them to be back by tomorrow. Make sure everyone is here when they come back."

The guardians knew whenever a new spirit was chosen, and kept records of them all. But a spirit had to meet certain qualities to become a spirit in the first place. Man in Moon chose them carefully, picking out certain traits and characteristics. Each had to do good in their past life. Most had their memories wiped for a reason. Things Manny did not want them to know yet. And only the good ones could hope to earn guardian status.

"So, with the few spirits here getting word out, we just have to wait until tomorrow. Imogen, you can stay here for tonight," North said promptly.

"Why didn't I have to go out?" Imogen asked stubbornly.

"Imogen," Jack said,"After getting hunted down by Pitch, you should rest. Plus, you only know a few because of your great friendship skills. It will be good that you stay here."

Imogen sighed."Fine. But I'd better not regret it Frost."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Let me know in a review! I'd love to hear feedback. Thank you all those who have already reviewed! See y'all soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! This is probably the last chapter before Lent starts... Check out my profile for more info.**

* * *

The next morning was a mixture of emotions for Imogen. She hated most of the obnoxious spirits that were coming today. She was sure they would pick fights on each other and make the Pole look like a wrestling stadium.

She got out of the cot she had slept in the night before. While some spirits were able to exist without sleeping, others had to get their rest eventually. Unfortunately, she was one of them.

When she walked the halls towards the main hall of the Pole, she could already notice was bustling with energy; excited voices filled the air and some stressed elves ran past her with plates full of cookies and eggnog, the tingling of their hats mixing in with the other sounds. The Yetis were getting everything together for their guests, those who had arrived and those who still had to. When Imogen entered the main hall, she could see that a large crowd had already gathered in the main room, just like she had forecast, chatting and gossiping, seemingly not fazed at all by the current situation. She just couldn't understand why. Well, they were shallow imbeciles after all, who were so sure that nothing could do them harm.

After a few minutes looking for a certain winter Spirit, she found him standing in a corner of the hall, talking with a blonde female spirit. Although she hadn't seen the spirit for a few decades, it wasn't hard to recognize her. Lacey, the lovesick spirit of love and beauty. The very first time they met, she already was running through a list of spirits Imogen could be paired with, not even once taking notice of the fact that Imogen really didn't wanted to be paired. That was the first and the last day Imogen had seen Lacey. Up till now.

Just like how Imogen remembered, Lacey's blonde hair graced her shoulders just a tiny bit, and looked so perfectly perfect. Imogen wasn't afraid to admit that she'd fantasized how Lace would react when her hair would be ruined by one of her storms. She didn't actually do it, but she still fantasized.

When Imogen neared the two spirits, she could see the make-up the blonde spirit wore. Her cheeks were patted red with rouge, and her eyelashes were a gorgeous and thick black. On her eyelids she wore electric blue eye powder, bringing her eyes out to their highest extent, making them bluer than normal.

While Jack was making wide arm gestures, Lacey battered her eyelashes, making sparkles fall of her eyes. Her face quickly changed into a pout though, as Jack didn't pay it any attention, but just continued to wave his arms around, too caught up in his story. Imogen snickered at that; she never was very fond of Lacey, and to see her in a situation like this was actually priceless. She decided to watch the scene in front of her a little longer before she would interrupt.

There were around 200 spirits scattered all over the world. They were old, of course, but their ages still differed. While Jack was far from the oldest, he was already over 317 years old. She knew that the youngest spirit was 76 years old, because she was close to that age. She was glad that there were that many spirits – there would always be someone around to talk to – but right now she wanted them gone. To be in one room with almost all of the existing spirits was irritating the least. And it was even worse when you added the fact that they were as happy as she was to be here. Which wasn't very much.

Deciding that she'd watched Lacey and Jack long enough, she walked closer and picked up bits of the conversation they had.

"Lacey, I am not going back to New York to get your beauty case. You should have brought it here with you when we first left."

"But Jack," Lacey said in such an fake-innocent way it made Imogen gag. "You should go get it for me. It would mean the world to me."

Imogen could see that Jack was become irritated by the blonde spirit, so she tapped him on the shoulder, taking his attention away from the still-pouting spirit. "Jack, hello."

He whipped his head around, startled. "Oh, gosh! Imogen you scared me." He soon recovered from the shock though, and changed the subject. " Did you sleep good last night?"

"Yes I did. But it still can't beat the way I'm used to spend my nights," Imogen responded. She saw that Lacey was desperately trying to mix into the conversation as well, and because she felt a little pity for her, she decided to help her. " Hello Lacey," she said, not sounding very exciting.

"Why hello! Imogen, wasn't it?" Lacey said, glad to be finally participating in the conversation. However, she took control immediately by switching the subject to her specialty, which Imogen feared she would from the first sight of her.

"You know, I have a bunch of spirits who would love to spend some time with you, you know? Look over there, you see that one? He's really nice, and has a weak spot for…" Jack snickered, and Imogen cast him a deadly glance. She would get her revenge on him later.

"Lacey! Stop! I don't want a boyfriend!" Imogen called out, drawing the attention of some spirits close by. Feeling her cheeks warm up from embarrassment, she faced away from the crowd.

"Don't you need to… uhm… go somewhere?" Imogen asked Lacey. "Sign in, for example?" she added when she saw Bunnymund standing near the door, scribbling the names of the entering spirits down on a clip-board. Because he painted eggs most time of the years, he could do things like painting and writing really fast, an ability that was very useful for the task he was fulfilling right now.

"No," Lacey giggled. "I did that already, Imogen. Just stick around, 'kay?"

Imogen shot Jack a questioning look, but just like her, he had no idea what Lacey was talking about.

"Hey, uhm…" Jack started awkwardly, rubbing the back of his nect. "I have to go talk to North right now…" he said. He walked away, but after a few steps he turned around. "Stay out of trouble you two." With that, he resumed walking. Now Imogen would definitely make him pay for leaving her alone with Lacey.

The two female spirits looked around the hall, not knowing what to say to each other. But as soon as Imogen's eyes fell on Tooth, a sigh of relief escaped her when she saw the Guardian of Memories waving at her, beckoning her to come over.

"I have to go too, the Tooth Fairy needs me…" she trailed off and scurried away from the blonde spirit, leaving her alone in the hall.

While she was flying over the crowd of spirits, she noticed that some were arguing. Others were huddled close together, gossiping about other spirits. But standing out the most was a group of seven spirits, fighting over something while yelling insults at each other. Sandy was desperately trying to make them stop, but nobody noticed him, partly because he couldn't make any noise to draw the attention. Imogen felt sorry for the little man, but didn't fly in to help, knowing that Tooth was waiting for her.

She landed in front of the Fairy bird, and responded Tooth's smile with one of her own.

"Imogen," Tooth said. "I have to go back to my palace for a few hours. Business won't stop, after all." Tooth chuckled before she continued. "Can you tell North where I've gone?"

Imogen nodded. "Sure."

Toothed gave her another smile and hugged her before leaving. "Thank you!" she called over her shoulder, and then she flew out of the doors, followed by her tiny fairy entourage.

Making her way to North's private workshop, Imogen was marveled by how quickly the sounds of the Pole muted. There were a lot of spirits around after all, plus all the yetis and elves.

When she'd reached the door of North's office, he knocked twice after receiving a response.

"Come in." North's voice was by the thick wooden door, but one would still be able to hear what the Guardian of Hope was saying if he talked loud enough. She was greeted with the sight of North watching how a train made his way down the tracks, all made of ice of course. Imogen wondered where Jack was, because he said he would be seeing North as well. Maybe he just had to leave a short message, just like she had right now.

"North," Imogen said, drawing his attention.

"Hmm," North said, indicating that he was listening. His eyes were still fixated on the train, though.

Imogen cleared her throat. "Uhm, Tooth asked me if I could tell you that she had to go back to her Palace. Something with business..."

"Okay," North said, clearly distracted.

Imogen turned and was about to walk out when North called out, "Imogen, you know you can come back."

She stopped dead in her tracks and whirled around. Her face went cold and she stared back at North with a death glare. "Never."

North opened his mouth to say something, but Imogen had already run out.

* * *

**Reviews, anyone? Guess what, this time you get my extra candy I won't be able to eat during Lent! It's a lot :P You only get it if you review.**

**Thank you Forever Me for helping me with this chapter!**


End file.
